


My One and Only

by Buttsuoka_Rin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sherstrade, Surprised Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttsuoka_Rin/pseuds/Buttsuoka_Rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg takes Sherlock out and has a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



> Some of Greg's last lines are taken and slightly edited from Adele's song, One and Only.
> 
> I've seen so many proposal fics where Sherlock knows the proposal is coming up. So I made him the opposite here.

The sun had set hours ago, but the couple hadn't moved from their spot. They were far away from inner city London and it's noise, away from criminals and crime scenes and flatmates and landladies. 

"Stunning, isn't it?" Sherlock's voice was soft and his neck craned up. "Can't see stars quite like this in the city."

Greg tilted his head back to stare upwards. 

"True." The DI smiled and wrapped his arm tighter around Sherlock's waist. "Here, stand up. I want to show you something."

Sherlock let himself be pulled up. He held onto Greg's shoulder for a moment to regain his balance, and then slipped his hand into the older man's.

"Where are we going?"

"Just onto that hill there." Greg nodded ahead. "I have a surprise for you."

As much as Sherlock hated surprises, he wasn't going to complain. He and Greg never got enough time to themselves any other day, and Greg had gone out of his way to arrange a day out for them. Just them. That morning when Sherlock had enquired as to _why,_ he simply got a smile and a, 'because I love you. And I want to spend the day with my boyfriend,' in return.

"Alright, here it is." Greg pulled Sherlock close and gestured to the sight below them; London, lit up from the distance like thousands of twinkling golden lights, the sky around it orange and yellow.

He heard Sherlock exhale. Not much brought that sort of reaction out of him that wasn't to do with work or Greg himself.

"It's beautiful from here. Very much so." Sherlock said with a little smile. Greg didn't reply. He wasn't even looking at London. Instead, his entire focus was on the man in his arms.

Feeling Greg's eyes on him, Sherlock turned his head and arched an eyebrow.

"...Greg?"

"Sherlock, you're be most... crazy, reckless, and ridiculous man I've ever met."

"Greg, what-"

"But, you're also the most amazing, brilliant, and beautiful person. And you're the most important in my life." 

Greg moved so he was standing in front of Sherlock, whose eyes had gone wide. When Greg took both of his hands and dropped to one knee, Sherlock opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out.

"You're the only one that I want. I- I don't know why I'm suddenly nervous because I've been here before. Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all. And you'll never know if you never try to... Just forgive your past and simply be mine."

As Greg said these words, Sherlock released a shaky breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Greg continued with a smile.

"Sherlock Holmes. Will you do me the tremendous honour of marrying me?"

Sherlock choked up, trying to find words. Greg's words had affected him deeper than he realised and his heart felt fit to burst in his chest. He loved this man with his entire being, and there were simply no words for it that could beat what Greg had just asked.

Well, maybe one...

"Yes." He managed, squeezing his lover's hands. "Yes, Greg, I'll marry you."

Greg laughed, stood up, and pulled Sherlock close. He held his _fiance_ \- the word made his heart flutter - tight against him. 

Neither of them were sure who insinuated it, but next thing they knew they were locked in a slow, sweet kiss. Pulling back, Greg touched their foreheads together.

"My one and only." He whispered. "My Sherlock."


End file.
